With the development of wireless network technology and intelligent terminal technology, the most common remote control terminals at home are more intelligent, and a user can remotely control a television system through a portable mobile terminal, however, currently most of the television terminals can only play a single program at a time, and the viewing experience of a television system equipped with a remote control terminal needs to be upgraded.